Dead Crone Rock
Dead Crone Rock is a Nordic tower in . Description The tower is located southwest of Markarth, along the western edge of Skyrim. It is a Forsworn stronghold. It can be accessed by going through Hag Rock Redoubt. A Word Wall for the Dismay shout is at the top. The entrance is similar to other old towers scattered across Skyrim, but quickly becomes a proper dungeon. A chest and several urns are at the top of the first set of stairs to the northwest. The path turns left (southwest), where a Forsworn sits at a table at the end of the hall. Halfway down the hall, a spiral set of wooden steps leads up to a level with a room with an open doorway, an adept locked door, and a closed gate with a lever activated switch which is located in another room that can be seen through an opening in the wall. There are several more Forsworn here, along with a frost atronach or flame atronach. The locked door opens to a short hallway southeast that turns left (northeast), with a pressure plate activated battering ram trap. At the other end is a door back outside where there is a chest and an urn. At the end of the pathway is a soul gem and iron arrows. The open doorway leads to a room with a Forsworn and a soul gem fire trap. Also in this room is an arcane enchanter and a chest. At the northeast end of the room, a small hallway turns right, where a fire trap waits. The hallway eventually leads to the room with the switch to open the gate. The Alchemy skill book A Game at Dinner lies in front of the lever. At this point, backtracking to the room with the locked gate will reveal it is now open. The gate leads to a door exiting outside. There are wooden stairs leading up: halfway up them is a landing with a chest against the southwest wall. At the top of the stairs is the top of the tower, with the Word Wall guarded by the hagraven Drascua. In front of the altar are three enchanted pedestals powered by a soul gems that shoot fire when anyone is in their range, and will continue to do so until the soul gem is removed. To the right (north) of the table is a chest with leveled loot. To the east there is a small platform with four urns that can be accessed using the Whirlwind Sprint shout. Quests *No Stone Unturned *Pieces of the Past: The Pommel Stone of Mehrunes' Razor. *''Shalidor's Insights'' may be found here in the Word Wall chest. Notable items *''A Game at Dinner'', an Alchemy skill book near a lever, after some fire traps. *A Stone of Barenziah on the altar at the top by the word wall. Bugs *It is possible to encounter a troll that is marked incorrectly as essential. *The Dragonborn may not be able to learn the shout from the Word Wall. *There may be no enemy in the marked area. *In the Companion quest "Trouble in Skyrim," when the leader of Dead Crone Rock is killed, it will not register, thus making the quest impossible to finish. Appearances * de:Totenkrähenfelsen es:Roca de la Bruja Muerta ru:Старушечья скала Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations